Now and Then
by xxSheWantsRevengexx
Summary: LeonClaire. Ashley Graham finds files about Leon and runs over the name Claire Redfield. This leaves Leon's mind flooding with memories and a sudden urge to seek out and find his long, lost companion after nearly 7 years. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Rise and Fuckin' Shine, Kennedy! It's a wonderful day in Hell!"

Leon groaned as he heard a familiar voice call out to him from his doorway. In response, he pulled the pillow from under his head and laid it against his face. He muttered something foul into the pillow but the man only chuckled. It couldn't have been past seven in the morning as the sun wasn't out all the way yet, Leon thought. It had peeked over the buildings and trees just enough to chase off the night. Leon kept his eyes closed in an attempt to go back to sleep and ignore the man standing in his room.

"No, serious. Get up. Someone is here to see you."

Another moan vibrated into the pillow and Leon said nothing more.

"What do you want me to tell them? You're dead?" The man asked.

"Considering I'm in hell, wouldn't that make me dead?" Leon said sarcastically as he lifted the pillow from his face. He glanced over with one eye open at the man, Roger Johnson. His red hair was spiked up with freshly applied gel and his thin frame wrapped in a lavender towel. Leon could easily see the details in Johnson's military tattoo against his Irish-pale skin. Roger smirked and lifted his hand to give Leon the one-fingered salute.

"Get your ass up." With that, Roger closed the bedroom door with a soft click. It couldn't be past eight 'o clock in the morning, Leon thought better now to himself before he looked over at the alarm clock on the dresser that read florescent 11:38 A.M. "Shit." He raised himself out of the bed and stood in his plaid red boxers searching for a pair of jeans on the floor. He felt the back of his head which he could tell was a total rat's nest. With a swoop of his hand, he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he leaned over and snatched up pants, quickly tugging and buckling them on.

Leon exited his room and the sun beamed through the window in the hallway, making Leon squint his eyes. He had forgot that the windows in his room also were covered with tapped papers against the glass. There was another suddle knock at his door. One. Two. Three. Then the visitor would stop.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." He muttered to himself as he reached the door. Leon grabbed the cut-glass doorknob and opened the door, shocked at what he saw. Besides the young woman standing at the door he noticed two body guards dressed in black suits and designer sunglass standing large and in charge behind her. Parked in his front yard was a black limo that had, what seemed at first glance, at least six or seven windows. The blonde soon had a grin slither across his face.

"Leon!" She exclaimed. It was Ashley Graham. The daughter of the President in which he ran all over Europe to save not even a year back. Her dirty blonde hair was now past her shoulders and hung straight as a board. She wore a classy grass-green sweater and a pair of white jeans. Leon paid no attention at what shoes she wore and honestly didn't care. Right now his concern was;

"Why are you here?" He asked. Having just woke up, his courteously had not yet awoken.

The young girl huffed, her hand immediately pressing against her hip. "No 'Hi Ashley! So good to see you!' or anything?" Her voice pitched higher.

Leon couldn't help but crack a smile, forgetting about the two buffed men that stood behind and watched intently. "Hi Ashley, it's good to see you." With that, Ashley's smile broadened and her arms opened to give her savior a hug. Leon took her into his arms and hugged her tight before letting her go.

"Would you like to come inside? It's a wreck. I didn't expect any of the Presidential Family to be visiting today. Expected them later on in the week."

Ashley giggled. "Of course. That's if you don't mind these guys. You know, dad's orders." Ashley rolled her eyes.

Roger was walking into the living, now dressed, and stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Ashley and her two body guards follow. Roger was aware that Leon was involved with the Government but never expected him to bring it over to his house. Leon turned to see Roger standing in shock and hiccuped a small laugh.

"Roger, this is Ashley. She's the President's daughter." Now Roger was more in shock, his jaw dropping a little. Ashley waved politely and took a seat on the couch. The body guards positions themselves against the walls and stood like robots. Leon had grown use to this in his stay at the White House. For awhile there, he had turned into one of them but quickly wavered from such. Leon was too quirky for such a job. Roger melted from his frozen state and walked slowly into the living room giving Leon a very strange look. Roger cut quick and turned into the kitchen, remembering that it was probably a conversation that he wouldn't be welcomed to. Leon sat in the chair across from the couch and looked over at Ashley.

"How've you been?" He asked. It had been over six months since he had last visited the White House and the Graham family. Ashley was always excited to see Leon and be able to spend time with her knight in shining armor. Ashley had grown past the stage of infatuation with Leon and now it had became a mere brother-sister relationship between the two.

Ashley shrugged, tucking a piece of hair back behind her ear. "As good as expected when you're the President's daughter. No privacy. Lots of meeting new people, none my age of course."

Leon realized out of no where that he was still not fully dressed, having no shirt on. A little embarrassed with himself, he leaned into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "How about you?" She asked.

"Eh, the usual. I'm on vacation right now, hinting towards why you were able to find me so early."

"I wanted to ask you a question, Leon. That's why I came over." Ashley's voice turned serious and her face followed suit. Leon raised a brow, catching the immediate change in Ashley's voice.

"What would that be?" He asked. Something in the pit of Leon's stomach was doing back flips against his spine yet he wasn't sure what it was. Excitement, fear, confusion, anticipation or worry. Please don't be another assignment like Europe he begged to himself. Yet, he highly doubt the President would send his own daughter to ask him such a question. Then again..

"Do you know a 'Claire Redfield'?" Ashley asked, pronouncing the name 'Claire Redfeld'. Whatever was back flipping in Leon's stomach suddenly dropped like a brick. Claire Redfield. It had been years since he heard the name. A sudden image flashed in his mind of a skinny, college student with brown hair tied back into a ponytail. The sound of a motorcycle's engine flooded his ears in his memory.

"Claire.." He said aloud in an almost whisper.

AN: Well, there's the first Chapter. Hope you guys like where it's going. (I'll eventually figure out where it's going, myself.) Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Leon?" Leon hadn't realized that he had gone quiet with memories for some time. Hearing Ashley's voice made him shake himself mentally, looking back over at Ashley.

"How did you find out about her?" He asked anxiously.

Ashley smiled. "So, you do know who she is?" This aggervated Leon somewhat but didn't let it show. He wanted to know as soon as possible what information Ashley may have about his long, lost companion. Before Leon could ask for more details, Ashley continued.

"My father had some files out about you on his desk while he was out. I saw your name and well, curiousity gets the best of me - ya' know? Anyways, I saw something about Claire and Sherry..Birkin, I think? All I saw were the names. My dad came back into his office so I had to close it." Leon deflated. That was it? Of course he knew that they would be somewhere scattered into his file. The government knew what had happened in September of 1998 - Raccoon City. They knew every little detail that could get their greedy hands on. False hope had overcomed him when he heard Claire's name. Perhaps Ashley had wrote down Claire's personal information. Possibly where she was living now-a-days.

"Oh, so you just wanted to know more about them?" Leon's voice turned bland.

"Well, actually, yes and no. Ashley held onto her purse but hesitated opening it. With a sigh of annoyance, Ashley turned her eyes over to the two body guards who stood like statues. "Do you mind if I talk with Mr. Kennedy in privacy?" Without answer, they exited the house. Ashley raised a brow and looked back to Leon, "Well that was easy enough." Leon smiled weakily.

"What was I doing - oh yes!" Ashley slung her purse into her lap and unzipped it. She began piling personal items onto his house such as a compact, lip gloss, a wallet, and some random papers. Finally she came across what she was digging for and snatched it out. "Here you go!" She reached over to Leon and handed it to him.

Leon took the envelope into his hand. It was rather thick for just a regular letter and knew that other items were contained inside. On the front, Leon's name was written in neat cursive - obviously Ashley's handwriting.

"Oh, for me? You shouldn't have." Leon joked, pressing his hand against his chest like a flattered woman who was just complimented. Ashley giggled, her eyes squinting slightly. Leon had to admit, she had blossomed nicely since he saved her in Europe. Then she was nothing but a mission that he had to complete. Save the girl. Get her home. He never saw her as an attraction. Yet now, she had grown since then and was showing more maturity.

What are you thinking? Leon mentally slapped himself and opened the envelope. Inside was some sort of Formal inventation and a piece of paper that was folded up. The inventation was to Ashley's 21st Birthday Party that would be held in the White House. It was dated a week from now and printed at the very bottom was RSVP.

"I didn't know your birthday was so soon." Leon said. He looked back up at Ashley who was now sitting on the edge of the couch. Leon glanced behind her to watch Roger walk into the back then focused back on Ashley.

"I really want you to be there, Leon. My father does too. So, will you be there?" Ashley smiled her brightest. Her eyes were begging and even if Leon had the idea of rejecting the invite he wouldn't have been able to. Her eyes sparkled and grew large as she bit at her bottom lip. Leon couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"You can count on me, Miss Graham." Ashley let out a squeal and leaped from her seat, hugging Leon's neck. Leon hugged her back, surprised the guards hadn't barged in with guns aimed. Thinking about it more, they had probably grown use to Ashley and her excitement.

"That's great! I'm so happy!" She let go and kneeled infront of Leon's seat, her hands on his knees. "I also had another question."

"What's that?" He asked, curious.

Ashley grinned and leaned up just enough for her whisper to be heard clearly. "Wanna' take me out for my first drink? I _know_ my father will trust me with just you." Leon sat back, his smile stapled on his face.

"Ashley... I.."

"Pleeeease Leon? C'mon, I'll be old enough!" Ashley begged.

Leon sat up in his seat, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. "Hmm, I don't know Ashley.."

"Please?!" Ashley had her fingers laced together and had positioned herself on her knees.

He couldn't tease any longer. "Fine, fine. I'll take you. I wouldn't trust you with anyone else anyway."

"Yes!" Ashley jumped up and sat back on the couch. Leon had momentarily forgot Ashley mentioning Claire. Until she told him to open the other piece of paper.

Unfolding that paper he read aloud what was scribbled onto it.

"Claire Redfield. Works at Sunnyside Resort in Florida. Somewhere in the Panhandle, not sure where exactly. Hopefully this helps you find your friend. Signed, Ashley."

Leon's face turned serious as he turned to look at Ashley. "Ashley..how'd.." He had under estimated Ashley. A lot.

"Don't worry about it. I was going to use it against you if you didn't want to come to my Party or take me out." She grinned. Leon narrowed his eyes, smirking. "You're a brat."

"No, Leon. I'm a spoiled brat that knows how to get my way." She corrected him. "I also knew you might want to, you know, drop by and say hi to her one day. Unless, you know.. you aren't as good of friends as I assumed."

"It's not that we're not friends. It's just, well, I haven't seen her in nearly five years now." Leon seemed ashamed with himself as his voice drifted. Had it really been that long? It sure hadn't seemed like it but the more he thought about it he knew it had been that long.

"Why so long?" Ashley asked. Leon thought about that question and agreed with himself that it was a very good one indeed. One he didn't quite know the answer too. After escaping out of Raccoon City alive, Claire and Leon kept contact for a little over a year. They were good friends and if you saw one of them, you saw the other. Leon had been there to help Claire with Sherry until a relative of her's was found and took custody of her. The Government eventually had caught wiff of Leon's determination and strength to survive through the town overrunned of rotten-flesh and blood-stained teeth. After already talking to him right after the incident, they were able to reach him again and offered him a job he couldn't resist. So, without much of a warning, he had to leave his humble town her shared with Claire and off to work he went. Claire would still write and call for the first few months. Slowly, the letters grew shorter and then phone calls were rare. Eventually, all connections were lost. Leon felt guilty about this for some time but let it escape his mind as his job overflowed his memories and was able to push them out completely. Until today.

"I'm really not sure, Ashley. I guess we just went our seperate ways." He told her honestly. Ashley nodded, not knowing what else to ask at the moment. She could tell that his mood had changed at the thoughts of Claire. Not wanting to be rude she didn't pester him with anymore personal questions.

"So, I can trust you to be at my party next week?" She reminded him. Leon snapped out of his own thoughts and nodded almost immediatly. "Yes, I'll be there."

"Good. You can only show up if you have a present, though!" Ashley pointed and Leon caught the small wink she gave him.

"Gotchya'."

Suddenly, for Leon, his vacation was growing to be a tight schedule and full of surprises.

AN: There's Chapter Two for ya'! Please R&R! C'mon guys, I need your input! Chapter Three will hopefully be up within the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

After Ashley had left that morning, Leon spent another hour or so explaining to Roger that his relationship with Ashley was purely brother-sister basis. Also he had to make sure that Roger had no ideas in his brain about Ashley once Leon accidentally slipped out the her status was currently single. Roger finally realized that he only had less than an hour to get to work and once tidied up he made his way out. Leon was left alone at the house for the remainder of the day. Once showering Leon dressed himself in a pair of jeans, a plain back t-shirt that stuck tightly to his build and snapped his watch on his left wrist. His dark hair was parted one way and hung over his left eye just enough for Leon to constantly push it out of the way. Leon stood in his living room, starring at the piece of paper Ashley had given him. It pondered on his mind for some time about whether he should try to call today. Nothing too horrible could come out of it, he thought.

Leon sat down at his computer with the piece of paper. After ten or so minutes of searching, Leon found the resort Ashley mentioned Claire worked at now. It was located in Sunnyside, Florida - hence the Resort's name. Leon jotted down the address and number on the paper and stared at it for some time. How would he call her? After all these years of no communication and a sudden call to her work.. doubts entered his mind. He doubted that Claire would want to speak with him after being away for so long. Yet, as much as he fretted the situation, he decided it wouldn't hurt to at least try.

Leon flipped open his cell phone and punched in the Resort's number. Hesitating for some time, he eventually pressed the TALK button and brought it to his ear. His thoughts were racing and he could feel his heartbeat thudding at his temples. By the second ring he was willing to hang up and forget he ever tried to call but it was too late. The other line opened and a young woman's voice quirked through the phone line.

"Sunnyside Beach Resort, this is Claire speaking. How may I help you?" Leon's heart thumped itself into his throat, choking up his words for a some time.

"Hello?" Claire asked again.

"Hello?" Leon repeated. "Claire?"

"Um, yes? Who's this?" Claire's voice rang of curiosity.

"It's Leon." He told her. The phone line went silent for sometime. "Claire?" He had to ask again.

"Whoever is calling to fuck with me, this isn't funny." She snapped in a whisper, avoiding cussing in front of fellow employees and/or customers.

"No! Claire, it's really --" Before Leon could explain himself to her she had already hung up. Leon pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen. Sure enough, she had.

"God dammit!" Leon slammed his phone down. With frustration, Leon slammed his fist onto the wooden computer desk before standing to his feet. How was he suppose to get in touch with Claire if she wouldn't even give him the time of day? Snatching up his phone he began to pace as he starred at the number he had just dialed. I need to call again, Leon thought to himself. Claire needs to know that it wasn't just some joke played on her. Pressing the talk button again Leon brought the phone to his ear, still pacing his living room.

One ring. Two rings. "Sunnyside Beach Resort, this is Claire speaking. How may I help you?" She sounded not as chipper the first time she had picked up.

"When I would watch Sherry I would let her watch the Exorcist even though you declared it would give her nightmares." Leon blurted out.

There was an awkward silence that tracked through the lines for over a minute. "...Leon?" Claire asked almost in a whisper.

Leon smiled widely knowing Claire wasn't able to see it. "Hey there, sweetheart." Leon had always called her that and he knew that was just another way to clarify that it really was him. adredilin rushed through his veins yet he quit his pacing.

"Oh my God! But - how'd you - Leon! I can't believe it's you!" Claire exclaimed. Leon could picture the customers oddly turning her way in response to her excitement. Then it went exactly as Leon had thought.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Leon paused and thought about it for a moment. "Virginia?"

Claire sighed and he could hear it plainly on his side of the conversation. "Look, I can't talk at work. Let me get your number and I'll call you once I get off." Leon agreed and gave her the number.

"I'll call you around six, is that okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I'm glad you got in touch with me Leon. I really am."

"I am too." With that, Claire hung up the phone.

A few hours rolled by before Leon's phone began to ring. Leon leaped off of the couch and ran towards the kitchen counter and caught it on the last ring.

"Hello? Hello?" Leon didn't even look at the phone number before picking up. He just hoped it was Claire.

"Hey." He heard Claire's voice on the other line. With a sigh, Leon walked back over to the couch and plopped back down. "Hey there."

"How did you get my work number?" Claire asked. Leon laughed softly, "Let's just say a little bird told me this morning." Claire didn't take it any further.

"Wow, it's been so long. How've you been?" Claire's voice was comforting to Leon. It had been a long time since he felt so at ease with a phone conversation. There's nothing like catching up with an old friend. The more he thought about it, however, he began to remember the kiss. The mixture of Claire's scent always sent him crazy. It had always been a mix of Cherry Vanilla perfume yet you could always smell the faint scent of gasoline on her from working on motorcycles. That night before he left he remembered holding her close and gazing down at her. The main thing that stuck out in his memories was for that one time she had left her hair down all day. Well, because Leon hid her hair ties but she didn't need to know about that.

"I've been good, Claire. The best one can be when you sell your soul to the Government." Both Claire and Leon laughed at this. "What about you?"

"It's been alright, I suppose. I'm working a shitty ass job to pay for my apartment and just living the single life." Leon smiled at the word 'single'. Though, he didn't see him changing her status yet it was something that made him comfortable talking with her even more now.

"You and me both, sister." Leon joked, loving to hear her small giggle that didn't fit her tomboy personality. "It's so good to talk to you again."

"What happened to you Leon? Your letters stopped and so did your phone calls. How come you didn't keep contact with me?" Claire asked and her voice sounded of pure betrayal and hurt. Leon frowned and bit his bottom lip, knowing this question was soon to come. Yet he had ridiculously not prepared himself for it. Leon sighed heavily and leaned back into the couch.

"Life happened. I got caught up with so many assignments and eventually a trip to Europe for some time. It was hard to keep in touch, Claire. It hurt deeply, to let you go and to let you stay. I had to cut off contact with everyone I knew." He tried to explain it the best way he could yet knowing it wouldn't be good enough. Strong details were needed to make this sound reasonable. He knew that.

"Well, Leon. I highly doubt you were busy for five years straight without a moment to rest." Claire snapped. Leon didn't get mad at her comment for the fact he knew he had it coming. Feeling like a dog scolded for stealing treats, Leon sulked. There was a blanket of silence laying over the conversation that made them both slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Claire. I really am. I could try to apologize to you all day and I know it wouldn't make up for all the years missed." Leon was sincere. There was a small sniffle from the other side of the phone that made Leon's heart drop to his knees. He didn't want their first conversation in five years to be upsetting but it was looking more and more like that was going to happen.

"You've missed so much - so damn much. Sherry's grown up and out on her own. I made it through college in one piece." Claire stopped there. She knew that Leon had heard enough to send him in a down spiral of guilt. Leon cursed himself for doing what he had done even though it had been out of the best intentions for Claire and Sherry. They were safe especially without him. It sounded unreasonable even to himself but it was what he stuck to for years. It was for the best.

"That's why I called you. I want to make it up to you. It's going to be damn near impossible but I at least want to try."

"How?"

"I don't know yet but I will figure something out."

The conversation was cut short when Claire had to leave to run some errands for a friend. Promising she would give him a call within the next day or so, she hung up for the second time. Leon laid on the couch and thought about what Claire had said to him until the clock read nearly midnight. His stomach churned as the guilt ate at him. Claire was nearly 27 years old now. When he had met her in Raccoon City she was a young girl just fresh into College. Leon as a Raccoon City Police Officer for his first and last day. They were young and innocent and ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Leon still had nightmares when he would awaken in the middle of the night to the smell of rotting flesh. He had saved her. For that moment he was her savior. Now he wasn't even close enough to drive to her if things went wrong. Hell, there could have been plenty of situations Claire had gone through during the years that Leon would feel as if he needed to be her shoulder to lean on. A part of him, covered in fear and denial, loved her. Sick of battling with himself, Leon took himself to bed.

After swallowing down to Ambiens with a glass of water Leon laid in the dark still fully clothed. This night would be harder to go asleep then any other nights that memories flooded his mind of Raccoon City, Europe, ect. ect.. Because tonight it would be swallowed by the thoughts of Claire and the times that he had spent with her. The memories that would make Leon's body heat flush into his cheeks as he would think of Claire's soft skin brushing against his. The warm embrace from her that would make any person melt. Leon drifted to sleep that night with these thoughts spinning through his mind. Yet for once, the smell of Cherry Vanilla and gasoline would overpower the smell of decay. Out of all of this, there was that to be grateful of.

AN: There's chapter three. Sorry these have been so short. I've been writing all of these at the wee-hours of the morning. Tomorrow Chapter 4 will be posted and it will be a decent size considering it's Ashley's birthday party. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. I will keep updating as much and as soon as possible. :D


End file.
